This invention relates generally to safety arming devices for ordnance involving Use of an explosive train interrupter to prevent inadvertent detonation of an explosive charge.
Various timing mechanisms are presently known involving spring-driven clockwork units, fluid timers or electronic delay devices for establishing safe separation time through an explosive train interrupter, precluding premature propagation between primary and secondary explosives. One popular mechanical type of explosive train interrupter involves uses of a rotatable blocking disc as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,037, 3,425,353, 4,389,937 and 4,603,635 to Raech, Jr. et al., Halling, Golay et al. and Boudreau, respectively. According to each of the latter patents, the blocking disc is spring driven to an armed position upon release from its latched safety position. Such mechanical interrupters are however characterized by relatively rapid and uncontrolled displacement of the blocking disc, more suitable for remotely delivered ordnance where timing accuracy is not particularly critical. As to the timing mechanisms heretofore utilized to achieve safe separation time as aforementioned, they are susceptible to temperature variations, as well as being relatively costly.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a less costly and more reliably accurate explosive train interrupter that is particularly suitable for manual or hand emplaced ordnance.